User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Five Nights of Solem Phone Calls
These are the phone calls for this concdpt, crossing over FNAF and Town of Salem. Of course, since this reveals the phone calls, that means there are spoilers. If you don't want to be spoiled, then stop at the last day you played through. However, if you reached Night 2 on Town Path, there's nothing spoiled in Night 2 of Mafia, or vise versa. So read the other side, that will used to nullify the strategy of copy/pasting phone calls as proof of your Town innocious or your Mafia minion. So yeah, the knowledge of the phone calls will be for us, so that you can't quote a Town call and then use it as proof you're a town member, lel. Intro call- "Uh, hello hello? Welcome to your new residential, at the Town of Salem. The town is not liable to any death, though they will lynch whoever is guilty of said murder. Blah blah blah, so the point is not to get killed. You will be given a special ability. Hopefully, the Mafia won't stop us.. Yeah.. Then they'd give you an evil role.. And pretty much force you to join them.. Er.. So you basically can use your roles to help the Town live! There might be Mafia spies right here, we need to stop them. Every five nights, you get a paycheck, have a nice first night." After this, you are either kidnapped by the Mafia and given phone calls, and as Phone Guy feared, given a Mafia role, OR, you stay and get your next phone call, with either a Town or Survivalist role. A third possibility is that a Town member stopts the Mafia from taking you all the way, but can't take you back, leaving you lost with a mysterious man giving you a random Neutral Role. No evidence exists of you being kidnappd by Mafia if you do end uo with a Mafia role, as you are returned. However, they will interecpt your next phone calls, replacing them with thier own. These phone calls, as a result, are private messages, because, your side would be found out if they weren't. The intro one, though, is not. This mysterious man in the neutral calls has his own phone calls as well. --Town/Survivalist Calls-- Day 1 "Uh, hello hello? Yeah, we/they* managed to give you your role. See it next to your name? Wait, you don't see your name? Pick up the monitor we gave you and use it, okay? That's how we chat to each other! Use it to find your role next to your name. Don't worry, only you can see it there, nobody else can. We made it that way so Mafia can't tell thier own allies. So, your sprcial ability comes with the role, so click on it to look it up. You can look up what any role could do in fact, if you're curious, there's a list of all 33 of them. But you can't look up someone else's. Now, it is possible that someone could.. die by the Mafia. When this happens, we will vote off who could have done this against the town. You just vote for who you think did it. If they get enough votes, they will be brought to trial. If enough people vote to lynch him, that will happen. Try to vote for who you think DID IT, so we can lynch all the Mafia members. Try not to have us end up lynching an innocent Town member! We also vote if anything.. suspisious happens. Any conspiracy against the town. Now, have a nice day." .*:It's we if you have a Town role, they if it's Survivalist. Day 2 "Uh, hello hello? Hey there, day two, and you survived! Good for you. Well then, you see, uh, here's the thing. Did you see those animatronic characters? Perhaps you can speak to them during the day. But.. It's best to.. stay away from them during the night. Don't make them stuff you into a suit. So, you can put on a Freddy mask to prevent this. But it only works for three nights. But putting those characters aside, you see.. Perhaps it's a good idea to work together to find the cuplrit? You can chat to the others about certain things. Of course, check thier words through. You don't want to be deceived by Mafia. Anyways, have a nice second day." (It wouldn't be Five Nights without animatronics! The actual point of the animatronics are revealed in Night 3. I won't spoil it here.) Day 3 "Uh, hello hello? Wow, day three already. Look, the animatronics.. They were originally for a children's entertainment place. However, Foxy was too scary, so they put him out of order. Later, the others got pretty withered out, so we had to close the pizzeria. Of course, it had security.. Spotting crimes, and reporting them. So we decided to keep them. However, at night, they see humans as endoskeletons, so that messes the whole thing up. We hope to fix the glitch within a few months. Speaking of that, the Freddy Head trick.. it doesn't work on Foxy. So for him, shine your flashlight. But you can only use it once per night. So yeah, have a nice third day." Later days coming soon! --Mafia Calls-- Day 1 "Uh, hello? Hey there. Forget about that other guy, he was crazy. The whole Town is crazy. We've given you a really COOL role, because Mafia is SPECIAL, and you're in Mafia, so you're special! Now, you see, you can use your role against that crazy Town, and let us rule the world together! In fact, nobody in Town can see your role, so we blend in! We can make them think we're one of them! the player has a killing role Yes, you can actually do this. You can just pick and delete ANY Town member! Try to make it someone who contributes a lot for the Town, so they suffer greatly. the player has a deceptive role other than Forger Look at you! Use your roles.. Trick the Town into lynching one of thier own members! Mafia members arent the only people who can get lynched! Use your deceptive powers for the better of us, and for the worse of the Town! the player is a Forger Look at you! You can mess with people's Last Wills of the town! You could use it to cast suspcion on another, or give misleading info to the town! Your deceptive nature is great! Try to write in the same styler the real person does, so nobody knows you forged it! the player is a Blackmailer Hey, look at you! You can blackmail a Town member into keeping something a secret, haha! If a Town member sees a Mafia doing a crime, you can blackmail him into keeping it a secret, and it'll all be like he was never caught in the first place. Good for you. the player is a Consigilere "Your role here, is quite special. Every night, you can find out someone's exact role! This also means you'll know if they are with us or not. Thus, you won't be able to be decived by a Town member if you check them! Soon, you'll be able to reveal everyone's role, and help us win!" the player is a Consort "Well well! You can disctract a Town member from using his role each night! Good for you!" any of these sections are finsihed Yeah, you'll have a nice time stopping the town, and ruling the world. Have a nice first day, and remember:Only attack at night. If you attempt to attack during the day.. Well, many have gone missing from that. Good-bye." Day 2 "Uh, hello? Hey there! Welcome back, day two, and the Town hasn't found you out! Good, very good. I would like to inform you of something though. You may have heard about the animatronics in the Town. Do not let them see you at night. Animatronics and humans do NOT mix. We don't know why the Town built these, seems like a Death Star to me." (Night 3 explajns what the truth is.) "There's no problem messing with them in the day though. For some reason it may seem to make the animatronics think you're a Town member.. I guess they don't know about us. But, at night, they'll stuff anyone they find into costumes.. That includes you guys. However, you can put one Freddy mask to fix this. But it only works for three different nightm so choose wisely. Animatronics aside, you can chat with other Mafia minions, perhaps to help create a perfect plan. Remeber to whisper if you don't want anyone else to notice. You could use this to decieve the Town during a trial.. But remeber to watch who you're whipsering to... Check the way he speaks, and try to see if it's really a Mafia. Town spies exist, and you don't want to let the Town know about this. Anyways, have a nice day, bye!" Day 3 "Uh, hello? Our spies have told us something about these animatronics. You see, they say they were originally from, was it, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"? But then, the place closed down, but the animatronics were kept as a security measure. This is why many Mafia have gone missing when they attacked during the day, they were found out. However, at night, they see everyone as an endoskeleton, which is why they act the way they do at night. Also, some professional analysts and technicians found that the Freddy Head Trick, for some reason doesn't work on Foxy, as he scans the whole body rather than the face. But, a flash of a light will cause a reboot, so use that. But our flashlights only work once per night.. Good night." Later days coming soon! Neutral Calls- Day 1 "Uh, hello? Hello Hello? Look, I don't know how you got here, but.. Here's your role. You can use your role for certain powers, you see. Tap on it on your monitor to see what it does. That also will tell you what you must do.. Your goal.. Anyways, later!" (Things get really confusing if you happen to be an Amnesiac and remeber your role, unless that role happens to be Neutral. They get even MORE confusing if the person you happen to remeber is YOURSELF. That.. That I'll have to get to later.. But hey, at least I dealt with 32/33 roles, and about 30% of Amnesiac! 97% of the game!) Day 2 "Uh, hello? Hello hello? Day two, okay. Look, there are things called.. Animatronics.. They seem to move around at night, and if they see you,they stuff you into a costume. To prevent this, you can put on a Freddy Fazbear Head! Though it only works for three nights. Characters aside, did you know that it is possible for you to win alongside someone else? Perhaps you could work together to win together! Have a nice second day! Good night!" Day 3 "Uh, hello? Hello hello? Uh, day three, congrats! Most people don't make it this far! And by that, I mean that they found the side they came from, I'm not implying they all died. Anyways, about that Freddy head trick.. It doesn't work on Foxy. Instead, use your flashlight. But it can only work once per night. See you!" Category:Blog posts